The invention relates to a system comprising a first encoder for coding a first digital signal, a second encoder for coding a second digital signal and at least one decoder for decoding coded digital signals, which first encoder is provided with
a first input for receiving the first digital signal, PA1 first data processing means, coupled to the first input, for generating a first coded digital signal, PA1 first encoder feedback means for feeding back at least a section of the first data processing means, which first encoder feedback means comprise first encoder memory means, PA1 a second input for receiving the second digital signal, PA1 second data processing means, coupled to the second input, for generating a second coded digital signal, and PA1 second encoder feedback means for feeding back at least a section of the second data processing means, which second encoder feedback means comprise second encoder memory means, PA1 first data reprocessing means for processing a first coded digital signal, PA1 first decoder memory means which are coupled to the first data reprocessing means, PA1 second data reprocessing means for processing a second coded digital signal, PA1 second decoder memory means which are coupled to the second data reprocessing means. PA1 first decoder movement compensation means, situated in series with the first decoder memory means, and PA1 second decoder movement compensation means, situated in series with the second decoder memory means. PA1 an input for receiving the digital signal, PA1 data processing means, coupled to the input, for generating a coded digital signal, PA1 encoder feedback means for feeding back at least a section of the data processing means, which encoder feedback means comprise encoder memory means. PA1 first data reprocessing means for processing a first coded digital signal, PA1 first decoder memory means which are coupled to the first data reprocessing means, PA1 second data reprocessing means for processing a second coded digital signal, and PA1 second decoder memory means which are coupled to the second data reprocessing means. PA1 first decoder movement compensation means, situated in series with the first decoder memory means, and PA1 second decoder movement compensation means, situated in series with the second decoder memory means.
which second encoder is provided with
and which decoder is provided with
and
Such a system is disclosed in "Data Compression of Stereopairs", by Michael G. Perkins, IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. 40, No. 4, April 1992, pages 684-696, in particular FIG. 3. The first encoder comprises the first input for receiving the first digital signal to be coded, such as, for example, a left-hand television signal made up of picture elements (pixels or pels), and the first data processing means, coupled to the first input, for generating the first coded digital signal. The first encoder furthermore comprises the first encoder feedback means for feeding back at least a section of the first data processing means in order to make the coding proceed more efficiently. The first encoder feedback means comprise the first encoder memory means. The second encoder comprises the second input for receiving the second digital signal to be coded, such as, for example, a right-hand television signal made up of picture elements (pixels or pels), and the second data processing means, coupled to the second input, for generating the second coded digital signal. The second encoder furthermore comprises the second encoder feedback means for feeding back at least a section of the second data processing means in order to make the coding proceed more efficiently. The second encoder feedback means comprise the second encoder memory means. Such first and second encoders are generally known.
Such a system provided with the first encoder comprising the first data processing means and the second encoder comprising the second data processing means is made up of two parts: the first data processing means generate the first coded digital signal, which represents the left-hand television picture, and the second data processing means generate the second coded digital signal, which represents the right-hand television picture. Both signals are then passed, by means of multiplexing and demultiplexing, to the decoder, which comprises the first data reprocessing means for processing a first coded digital signal, the first decoder memory means, which are coupled to the first data reprocessing means, the second data reprocessing means for processing a second coded digital signal, and the second decoder memory means, which are coupled to the second data reprocessing means. Like the encoders, such a decoder is generally known.
Such a known system has the disadvantage that it codes with inadequate efficiency.